Weird Feelings Are Hopeless
by UltimateWriter40
Summary: Neolle puts her pride to the side and tells Asta how much she is thankful for him which led to weird feelings.. AstaxNeolle


"Sea Dragon Roar!" Noelle shouted as a giant water dragon launched at Asta, blasting him and destroying a few walls.

Idiotic Asta barged in Noelle's room while she was changing.

"That was an accident!" Asta yelled but Noelle hit him in the face with water.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yami questioned, smoking a cigarette like always. "I can't take a dump in peace and quiet."

"This idiot tried to get a peek at me!" Neolle yelled from behind the door.

"I had to pee and walked in, the door was unlocked!" Asta yelled.

"Ever heard of knocking idiot?!" She screamed.

"Ever heard of locking doors?" Yami said then sighed. "Look either kill each other or shut the hell up, I don't care which."

"Neither!" Asta yelled.

Asta ran off into the woods and trained as normal until the sunset. Magnus came and surprised him but hitting him with a fireball in the ass.

"Ouch what the!" Asta questioned.

"Hey Asta! Dinner time!" Magnus yelled at him and flew off.

"I am starving."

Asta went back into the hideout and ate food with everyone. It was the normal shenanigans in the black bulls of course but Asta noticed Neolle was staring at him. He brushed it off until it started to give him an uneasy feeling.

"Hey Neolle?" Asta asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Asta meet me outside after this." Neolle told him.

"Okay.."

Dinner ended and Asta walked out and found Neolle on top on the building looking at the moon. He climbed up and sat next to her.

"We are alone..." Neolle thought, a slight blush creeping on her face.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

"Just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"For saving my life countless times, boosting my spirits, making me feel powerful, standing up for me...I'm not repeating any of this so you better have heard that." She explained.

"No problem Neolle! You are my teammate it's my job!" He screamed.

"Jesus do you always have to yell!?" She yelled at him and smacked him in the head.

"Ow!"

She giggled a little as he rubbed his head. Sometimes she questioned herself about certain things about her affection.

"Why do I like someone like him? He's the total opposite of what a royal woman need. A tall, sophisticated man with great morals and all that. But Asta is a short, loud mouth, reckless idiot yet he can be caring and sweet..." She thought to herself.

"Hey Asta..." Neolle said.

"Yeah Neolle.."

She opened her arms slowly, looking away with a blush. "Hug me."

Asta was confused but he wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him tightly. She enjoyed his warmth and his muscles made her feel protected. Asta was weirdly warm and felt happy at this. He pulled her towards him more and Neolle gasped.

"Wait Asta what are you doing?" She questioned, her face red.

"I like this weird feeling." He said, displaying a look Neolle never seen him make.

"You idiot."

She kissed him on the cheek and It was Asta's turn to have a red face. He froze and his pupils disappeared.

"W-w-what was that for?" He exclaimed, his body shaking.

"Normally when someone gives you a kiss, you don't react that way!" She yelled at him. "Ha! Royal blessed your cheek with her lips, you should feel honored!"

"I feel weird! I have to go!"

"Wait!"

Neolle grabbed him as he ran, they seem to forgot they was on top of the building cause they both fell off.

"Oh crap!" Asta yelled.

He grabbed Noelle and held her close as he took the fall for them both. Neolle grew more flustered as she was on top of Asta, who was in pain from the fall.

"You okay?" Asta asked her then realized what position they was in.

Neolle got up and Asta bolted up straight, sweating like crazy.

"From these reactions, I can tell you have never gotten close to a girl." Neolle insulted him then sighed.

Asta let out a dumb laugh while scratching his head.

"It's late, you should get some sleep." Neolle told him.

"Alright. I will."

"Goodnight Asta, thank you for hearing me out...what are you..." Neolle started to ask as she saw Asta walking closer to her.

He hurried and gave her another hug, she kicked him away from her.

"Don't get too pushy!" She screamed.

"Yes!" He screamed. "Goodnight Neolle!!"

He bowed and ran off into the hideout.

"He's hopeless..." She told herself and looked at the moon. "Maybe we both are.."


End file.
